


Routine Mission

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine mission for the Rebellion, Han and Luke find trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 23, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 23, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, George Lucas and Twentieth-Century Fox do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1117  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

“Han!”

Luke’s scream echoed around the warehouse as the battle raged. The Imperial troops had found the Rebels as they were negotiating for essential supplies for their nearest base.

Four other Rebels had joined him and Han as they had done their best to blend in with the unsavory crowds in the port of Mos Harran on Reznell.

“You blend right in with these sleazy characters,” Luke had joked, Han smirking.

The laser bolts had blasted apart the crates Han had been hiding behind. Now flames crackled as a wall of fire cut Han off from the rest of his companions.

“Han!” Luke called again, fear nearly closing his throat. He kept firing at the Imperial troops, but worked his way over to the fire and cut around behind it. “Han!”

His lover was sprawled against the wall, skin reddened by the heat, a terrible laser burn deep across his thigh. Luke quickly checked for other injuries before he moved Han, worried that he might have a head wound. Seeing only the thigh wound, he hefted the older man into a fireman’s carry, the wall of flame ironically giving them cover as he found a doorway and hurried out, directing a local squad of Rebels arriving on the scene to help in the warehouse.

Luke stuck to the back alleys until he reached the hangar, clambering up the ramp of the _Millenium Falcon_.

“Chewie!”

The hatch opened and the Wookie howled as he saw Han.

“Chewie, please take care of Han. I have to get back to the warehouse.”

Chewbacca easily took Han into his arms. Luke hated to leave, but he was one of the leaders of the Rebellion, just as Han was, even if the Corellian denied it up-and-down. He touched Han’s cheek, and reluctantly turned away.

& & & & & &

Luke hurried back to the _Falcon_ , the rest of his men scattering to pre-arranged ships. They had just managed a successful escape. All the while, Luke had been worrying over Han.

“Chewie, can you get us airborne?”

The Wookie growled an affirmative, heading for the cockpit. Luke ran into the quarters he shared with Han, dismayed to see his lover still unconscious. Chewie had cleaned and dressed his leg wound.

“Oh, Han, you must have really hit your head, and here I always thought it was too hard to crack.” The whine of the _Falcon’s_ engines indicated they were ready for take-off. Luke examined Han’s head, wincing at the swelling he found at the back. “You’ve got quite a goose egg there.”

The _Millenium Falcon_ took off as the graceful lady that she was, blasting out of the spaceport. Luke put his hand on Han’s brow. It felt warm. He ran to the head and wet a washcloth, returning to his lover’s side as the _Falcon_ soared through space.

_Cheer up, kid, you’re right about my noggin._

Luke smiled a little as Han’s voice spoke in his head. He continued to wipe his lover down.

“Han, _please_ wake up!”

Han moaned, moving his head back-and-forth on the pillow.

“Han!” Luke felt something tingle at the base of his skull, the Force assuring him that his lover was coming back to him. He grasped his hand and squeezed.

Han’s eyes fluttered open, meeting Luke’s anxious eyes. “Hey, kid.”

Luke felt relief sweep over him. “Hey, yourself, you scruffy nerfherder!”

Han laughed, wincing as he put a hand to his head.

“You’ll probably have a headache for awhile.”

“What the hell happened?”

“The Imps got in a lucky shot and blew you nearly to hell.”

“Is that why my leg hurts so damned much?”

“Yeah, but Chewie fixed you up. Still, we’ve got to keep an eye on it.”

“I’m a fast healer.” Han smiled his usual cocky smile.

Luke laughed, tears prickling his eyes. He leaned forward and hugged Han, who hugged him back hard.

“Now, help me up. I need to get to the cockpit.”

“Han, you need to stay off that leg!”

“Listen, kid, I was dodgin’ Imps while you were still shootin’ womprats back on Tatooine. Now help me up!”

Grumbling, Luke helped Han to his feet, bringing his arm around his shoulders and putting the other around his waist. Han winced but forged ahead with Luke by his side.

Despite his worry, Luke felt pride as his lover made his way to the cockpit, laughed at Chewie’s joy and scolding, and helped the Corellian take his seat in the captain’s chair.

“They could be on our tails even as we speak.” Han checked navigation. “Ah ha! They’re right on our tail. Chewie, get ready for hyperdrive.” 

“Should I man the gun?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, just in case. The drive’s been balky lately.”

Luke nodded. He squeezed Han’s shoulder, then hurried out of the cockpit.

The ship rocked, Luke falling to his knees. “Ouch!” He grabbed the 3-D chess table to pull himself up.

“Could use some help, kid!” called Han from the cockpit.

“Once I can get my footing you’ll get it!”

“Why don’t ya use the Force to float up to the turret?”

“Ha, ha!” Luke helped as another pitch of the ship sent him flying into a bulkhead. “Fly this thing right and I’ll get up there!”

“She’s not a thing, she’s a beautiful lady!”

Luke snickered as he battled to his feet, trying to keep his balance as he hurried to the turret that housed one of the laser cannons. He strapped himself in the seat and put on the headphones, found the target, and began firing.

He centered himself, feeling the Force flow through him, and damaged the starboard side of the pursuing TIE fighter, the ship spiraling away.

“Got him!” Luke spoke into his headset.

“Don’t get cocky, kid!”

Luke laughed, remembering the first time they’d had this exchange. He checked for more targets, but suddenly the ship lurched with the telltale shudder of launching into hyperspace.

Luke scrambled down from the gun turret, heading for the cockpit. He stood behind Han’s chair, nuzzling his ear.

“Hey!”

Chewie laughed, though it sounded more like a series of chittering. Definitely not the same as his growl. Luke grinned and put his hands on his lover’s shoulders, nuzzling his neck this time.

Han tilted his head back. “Chewie, can you take over?”

The Wookie let out a snort. Han climbed out of the chair, Luke putting his arm around his waist while taking Han’s arm around his shoulders.

“C’mon, flyboy, you need some sack time.”

“As long as you join me in the sack, kid,” Han leered.

Chewie rolled his eyes as his friends laughed all the way down the hall. _Cubs!_ He shook his shaggy head as he navigated the stars.


End file.
